Our Meeting
by pigfaaarts
Summary: "Salahkah...Salahkah jika pertemuan kita waktu itu kuanggap sebuah awal dari takdir kita berdua...?"/ShinSaku pair/Warn:Shou-ai, egoist!Wakana/ONESHOT/


**Our Meeting**

**Genre: **Romance, hurt, humor (dikit lah)

**Pair: **ShinSaku

**Warning: **Shou-ai, geje, abal, typo(s), fic pelampiasan, AU,Wakana egois (nda ada maksud bashing chara^^), etc.

**Disclaimer: **ES21 belongs to RI and YM tau lah sapa...

**Well,DLDR man! Other, Enjoy! :D**

**.**

_#FLASHBACK_

'Hks..Hks...'

Terdengar tangis seorang anak berusia kira-kira 6 tahun di tengah-tengah ladang jagung. Anak kecil dengan rambut pirang itu menangis sendirian di tengah-tengah ladang. Sakuraba Haruto, namanya...

"Hey, _daijobu_?" sebuah suara anak kecil lainnya bertanya pada Sakuraba. Anak berambut hitam itu kebetulan sedang bosan dengan pesta pertanian yang berlangsung, jadi, dengan nekatnya dia berjalan-jalan sendiri di tengah ladang jagung dan siapa sangka akhirnya menemukan Sakuraba.

"U-uuh.." erang Sakuraba kecil tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak ikut pesta di dalam?" ulang Shin—Shin Seijuro,si anak _raven_ itu.

"A-a-aku..hks..aku di-diejek...hks...oleh teman-temanku karena aku..aku tidak punya orang tua...hks..."

"Hey... kenapa harus sedih seperti itu? Jangan dianggap saja...Beres 'kan? Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya Ayah... Jadi aku mengerti perasaanmu..."

"T-tapi.. k-kau masih punya..hks...I-ibu..."

"Lalu? Ibuku saja selalu di luar kota...Sudahlah... Biarkan saja anak-anak itu. Kau tidak bisa terus diam dan diejek bukan? Cobalah lupakan ejekan itu dan mulai bergerak..Kau mau diam saja dan terpuruk? Tidak bukan? Kalau begitu...Cepatlah kembali dan hadapi mereka, ayo...Kalau kau takut aku akan menemanimu.." nasihat Shin kecil pada Sakuraba sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Sakuraba _blushing_. Ternyata ada juga orang yang peduli padanya... Ia menerima tangan Shin dan segera berdiri.

"_A-arigatou!_" ucap Saku semangat sembari menunjukkan senyum terimutnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Shin pun merona saat melihat senyuman itu...

Mereka pun bergandengan tangan sampai di tempat pesta...

_#End of Flashback_

'_Hihihi...Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku cepat-cepat bertemu dengan-_'nya'_..._' batin Sakuraba tertawa. Ya, kejadian itu adalah kejadian 10 tahun lalu yang mempertemukan Sakuraba dengan 'pangerannya'.

Dan saat tahu 'pangerannya' bersekolah di sini—berkat info sahabatnya, Ichiro Takami (_well, just forget about the detail_)—ia langsung memutuskan masuk SMA ini.

"Haruto-kun, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu..." tiba-tiba seorang guru menyuruh Sakuraba masuk.

'Kriieet...'

"A-ah.._K-konnichiwa_... _w-watashiwa_ Haruto Sakuraba _desu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" ucapnya sembari membungkuk dalam.

"Baiklah... hm, kita lihat... Ah! Kursi di belakang Seijuro-kun kosong 'kan? Mulai hari ini kau duduk di situ..." kata gurunya memberi tahu sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah meja kosong. Sakuraba mengikuti arah telunjuk gurunya itu langsung terkejut begitu melihat 'pengerannya' ternyata satu kelas dengannya.

"A-ano...Baiklah, _sensei,_ _arigatou_!" ucap Sakuraba tersenyum senang. Ia segera menuju ke tempat duduknya dengan semangat. Begitu duduk ia langsung mendapat sapaan dari teman sebelahnya.

"Hey, perkenalkan, aku Raimon Taro...Di depanku ini Sena, sahabatku! Semoga kita bisa berteman, MAX!" teriak Raimon, atau biasa dipanggil Monta itu kelewat semangat.

"Ne... yoroshiku!" balas Sakuraba tersenyum.

"Ehm, perkenalan dilakukan saat istirahat saja oke? Sekarang keluarkan buku sejarah kalian..." tegur sang guru tiba-tiba.

Sakuraba dan Monta serta Sena yang ikut-ikutan hanya nyengir ditegur begitu sambil minta maaf...

Kita pindah ke sisi lain, sedangkan makhluk di depan Sakuraba, tepatnya Shin, ia sedang berpikir-pikir...Kenapa ia merasa deja vu saat melihat senyuman itu? Rasanya ia pernah melihat senyuman manis nan cantik itu disuatu tempat...

**.**

'Ding..Dong...Ding...Dong..'

Bel berbunyi tandanya jam istirahat ada di depan mata. Semua murid langsung berhamburan begitu mendengar instruksi sang guru untuk segera istirahat.

"Haruto...Kau mau istirahat bareng..?" tawar Monta yang sudah mau keluar bareng Sena.

"Tidak terima kasih...Aku akan dikelas saja, kebetulan aku tidak makan kalau jam segini..." tolaknya sopan.

"Baiklah!"

Setelah keduanya pergi dan kelas agak sepi, Sakuraba hanya duduk di kursinya sembari mencoret-coret buku. Well, bohong kalau dia tidak makan. Ia hanya ber-alibi supaya bisa berkenalan dengan 'pangerannya' itu. Tapi hasilnya? Ia masih gugup sampai sekarang...

Akhirnya, ia pun membulatkan tekadnya dan berniat memanggil Shin, "Eto—"

"Shiiiiiiin-kuuuun~~~~~!"

Belum sempat Sakuraba bicara pada Shin, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara cempreng yang sengaja dibikin imut menggelegar. Didengarnya Shin hanya berdecak kesal. Sekaligus juga ia sekarang tahu nama lengkap Shin.

"Kita ke kantin? Okaaay! Ayo!" tiba-tiba sang makhluk dengan suara cempreng itu datang dan memaksa-maksa Shin ke kantin bersama.

"Diamlah, Wakana..Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan..." balas Shin dingin pada gadis tadi, Koharu Wakana.

"Tidak mauuuu~ Pokoknya temani aku! Lagipula kau mau apa di sini? Diam?"

"Iya... Jadi, tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Iiiiih~ Shin-kuuun, kau ini...Jahat sekali sich? Ayo temani aku! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menemanimu lho?"

"Aku tidak pernah minta ditemani olehmu... Jadi, pergilah... Tanpa kau itu jauh lebih tenang.."

"Aaaah~ _You're so cruel,_ Shin-kun... Kau jangan buat aku teriak! Ayo cepat!"

Sakuraba yang telinganya panas mendengar Shin dipaksa gadis itu langsung bicara, "Ehm, maaf bukannya tidak sopan... Tapi.. Kalau Seijuro-san tidak mau, tolong jangan dipaksa..."

"Heh, siapa kau? Aku mengenalmu saja tidak... Dan jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang... Tahu darimana kau Shin tidak mau? Dasar tukang ikut cam—"

"Dia benar, Wakana... Aku memang tidak mau ikut denganmu. Dan berhentilah memaksaku..." Shin angkat bicara lagi.

"Huh? Kenapa kau jadi jahat Shin? Apa gara-gara _girlish man _ini? Aku tidak terima! Pokoknya kau ikut aku!"

"_The-one-i-don't-know_-san... Tolong jangan paksa Seijuro-san... Dia sudah tidak mau dan—"

"Diam kau! Bicara sepatah kata lagi kau—"

"Wakana! Sudah kubilang apa yang dikatakan Haruto benar! Aku tidak mau ikut dan berhenti memaksaku! Satu lagi, jika kau berani memarahinya, kau kucincang, Wakana!" bentak Shin kesal. Beberapa murid yang ada di kelas sedikit terkejut.

Jarang sekali malah tidak pernah Shin membela orang lain terlebih sambil membentak.

Mata Wakana mulai berkaca-kaca... "S-Shin-kun...Kau...kau tega sekali pada...pada pacarmu ini...hks...hks...Kau jahaaaat~~" teriaknya sembil berlari keluar kelas.

'_Eh? Pacar?_' sedangkan batin Sakuraba kaget. Hatinya sedikit, ehm, well, banyak... sakit.

"Huft...Dia memang menyusahkan... dan...Terima kasih, Haruto..."

"E-eh? Oh... i-iya... Seijuro-san.. sama-sama..." jawab Sakuraba canggung. Ia benar-benar gugup apalagi sekarang Shin sedang bicara padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau tidak ke kantin, Haruto?"

"Err...a-aku...aku..."

"Mau kutemani?"

'Deg...!"

Sakuraba benar-benar kaget sekaligus senang mendengar ajakan Shin.

"A-aah... B-baiklah... T-tidak baik bukan menolak kebaikan orang? Hehe..?" Sakuraba berbasa-basi...

"Hn... Baiklah, cepat kalau begitu..." jawab Shin.

Keduanya pun akhirnya ke kantin juga disertai tatapan aneh dari murid lain karena setahu mereka Shin Seijuro tidak pernah mau ke tempat yang namanya kantin..

**.**

Sejak kejadian kantin itu, Sakuraba dan Shin jadi lebih dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama di atap sekolah. Tapi tidak jarang juga gadis (yang katanya) imut bernama Wakana itu menganggu. Sudah seminggu mereka juga sering berkunjung ke tempat tinggal masing-masing...

Dan hari ini juga, rencananya Sakuraba akan berkunjung ke apartemen Shin. Yah, sekalian tugas bersama...

**.**

"Shin? Hari ini pasti jadi kan?" tanya Sakuraba entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Iya, pasti..." jawab Shin stress. Sekarang mereka ada di kantin berdua. Sakuraba tersenyum senang dan saat mau menyuapkan suapan ketiga, tiba-tiba Sakuraba mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara Wakana.

"Shiiiiin-kuuun~Apa yang sedang kau bicarakaan? Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya dibuat sok imut.

"Tidak ada... Kita sedang makan. Jangan ganggu..."

"Eh, eh! Bohong! Tadi aku dengar si pirang itu mau melakukan sesuatu! Heh! Asal kau tahu saja, pirang... Shin itu milikku!"

"Ya sudah Shin... Beritahu saja dia..." ucap Sakuraba pasrah. Yah, memang kalau mulut gadis itu selalu tajam padanya.

"Huft~ Kami mau belajar bersama di tempatku. Memang kau mau apa? Ikut? Jangan harap..." jelas sekaligus larang Shin. Wakana membulatkan matanya...

"What? Kau mau belajar dengannya? Berdua? Kau diberi mantra apa oleh dia Shin?"

"Tidak ada...Aku memang lebih senang bersamanya..."

"Bohong! Pasti si pirang ini bermain ilmu hitam sampai—"

"Cukup Wakana...! Ayo pergi Sakuraba..." potong Shin. Sakuraba yang sedari tadi memilih tidak mendengar dan terus makan kaget karena tiba-tiba Shin menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"T-tapi makanannya, S-Shin!"

"Biarkan saja dia yang memakannya..."

"Shi-Shiiin-kuuun~~ Kenapa kau jadi jahat padaku? Sejak ada dia kau selalu memperdulikannya terus! Kau jaahaat~ Hks...Hks..."

"Karena dia lebih menyenangkan dan jauh lebih baik... Kau—"

"Tenang Shin... Ehm, W-Wakana-chan... Kau bisa ikut kami kalau begitu. B-bagaimana?" tawar Sakuraba karena tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis.

"Sakuraba? Kau gila?"

"Hey! Tenang dulu Shin! Ehm, bagaimana?"

"Se-serius?"

"Iya..."

"Ba-Baiklah! Aku ikut! Minggir!" jawab gadis itu sembari mendorong Sakuraba dan memeluk Shin.

"Ha..ha! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya berakting, Shin! Kau menyuruh si pirang aneh itu mengajakku pada akhirnya~! _Aishiteru yo_, Shin-kun~" ucapnya disertai ciuman di bibir beberapa murid di sana menyoraki keduanya. Well, tapi ada yang merasa jijik seperti keempat lelaki diujung dengan warna rambut aneh dari mulai ungu sampai merah.

Shin yang kaget reflek mendorong Wakana menjauh. Ia melihat ke arah Sakuraba yang didapatinya sedang meremas baju seragam bawahnya dan menunduk. Sakuraba menyadari tatapan Shin segera mendongak dan tersenyum miris.

"Ku-kurasa aku mau ke toilet dulu, Shin... Ma-maaf..." ucapnya terbata. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan, bukan menuju toilet, tapi menuju atap sekolah.

'Braaak!'

Sakuraba membanting pintu keras sekali. Saat merasakan semilir angin menerpa rambutnya dengan lembut, ia bisa sedikit tenang. Ia berjalan perlahan ke dekat pagar sekolah lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

Perasaan Sakuraba bercampur aduk sekarang. Kesal, sedih, kaget, marah... Semuanya menjadi satu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh.

'_Heh... untuk apa aku menangis? Kalau memang Shin sudah milik orang lain, apa hakku melarangnya..._' batinnya menghibur diri.

'Kriiiet...'

"Sakuraba?" panggil sebuah suara _baritone. _Sakuraba kenal jelas suara itu. Shin! Cepat-cepat Sakuraba mengelap air mata yang mau jatuh tadi dan tersenyum.

"A-ada apa Shin?" jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"Kau tidak apa? Kau terlihat sakit..."

"Tidaak~ H-hari ini tetap jadi kan?"

"Tentu..."

Selanjutnya, keduanya tak bergeming. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar sampai akhirnya bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Keduanya pun cepat-cepat ke kelas sebelum mereka kena hukuman guru Biologi yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka.

**.**

'Ding Dong...Ding Dong..'

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Murid-murid tanpa perintah lagi langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan bubar.

"Ayo, Shin! Tugas dari Shogun-sensei lumayan banyak... Jadi harus kita kerjakan cepat-cepat a—"

"Shiiin-kuuun~ Ayo! Kita jadikan ke tempatmu?" panggil sebuah suara cempreng. Wakana... Pasti...

"Ah, kau begitu bodoh Sakuraba.. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku—" ucapan Shin terpotong begitu saja saat Wakana memeluknya. Membuat hati Sakuraba sakit melihatnya.

'_Ya, aku memang bodoh Shin... Bodoh sekali..._'batinnya.

"E-eh, baiklah, ayo jalan sekarang! Keburu sore..." ajak Sakuraba.

**.**

Ketiganya akhirnya sampai di apartemen Shin. Shin dan Wakana masuk duluan dan Sakuraba di belakang mereka untuk menutup pintu. Persis seperti pesuruh...

"Wakana, bisa kau—"

"Whoaa~ Apartemen Shin benar-benar berbau lelaki! Berantakan pula! Benar-benar lelaki!"

"Wakana—"

"Wah, apa itu?" tanpa mau mendengar Shin, Wakana langsung menuju ke sebuah meja kecil panjang yang membatasi dapur dengan ruang TV.

Ia mengambil sebuah foto dan melihatnya. "Nyaaa~ ini Shin waktu kecil? Lucu sekali... Bersama ibumu yah? Eh,lho ayahmu mana? Koq tidak ada? Apa dia sedang kerja saat itu? Atau memang tidak mau berfoto? Malu hahaha! ... Oh iya, aku jadi ingin bertemu ayahmu! Pasti mirip sekali denganmu..." oceh Wakana tanpa menyadari Shin mengepalkan tangannya sampai urat-uratnya tampak di permukaan kulitnya.

Sakuraba yang menyadarinya segera menghampiri Shin dan menggenggam tangannya. Bermaksud menenangkan Shin.

"Tenanglah..." bisiknya. Dan itu berhasil Shin menenang...

"Ehm, oh iya! Ayo kita mulai kerjakan perkerjaannya! Shin dan aku ada tugas Biologi! Kalau kau, Wakana-chan?" tanya Sakuraba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey! Sabarlah dulu pirang...Aku—"

"Jika masih ingin lihat-lihat, silakan saja. Tapi jangan ganggu kami karena kami mau mengerjakan tugas rumah..." potong Shin. Ia dan Sakuraba pun mulai mengeluarkan buku Biologi dan alat-alat tulis.

"Aaah~ baiklah! Aku juga ikut! Shogun-sensei memberi tugas yang sama juga untuk kelasku..."

Wakana pun akhirnya ikutan mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia sengaja duduk di sebelah Shin terus dekat-dekat supaya terlihat mesra.

**.**

"Fuaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Sakuraba lega. Well, jujur kali ini ia sangat tidak konsen karena ada Wakana. Terlebih ia jadi tidak bisa bercanda bersama Shin.

"Aku juga... Sakuraba, kau lapar?" tanya Shin saat selesai pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan Sakuraba.

"Hey, aku tidak ditanya?" tanya Wakana menyela sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hm...Kau?"

"Nah, gitu dong! Iya, aku lapar..."

"Hm... Kau Sakuraba? Kau lapar?"

"Lu-lumayan..."

"Baiklah. Tidak apakan kalau hanya _cup noodle_? Aku tidak punya apa-apa di sini..."

"Nee..." jawab Sakuraba sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Shin datang membawa dua buah cup noodle. Ia bermaksud memberi yang pertama pada Sakuraba tapi cepat-cepat diambil oleh Wakana. Menghela nafas, Shin pun jadi memberikan yang kedua pada Sakuraba yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Shin..."

"Hmm..."

Setelah semuanya habis, Shin juga yang membuangnya.

"Jadi... Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Entahlah... Aku—"

Belum selesai Shin menjawabnya, Wakana sudah menarik Shin duduk dan memeluknya. Sakuraba yang melihatnya berusaha menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja jika melihat adegan seperti ini.

"Wakana!"

"Ayolah Shin-kun! Aku kan pacarmu~" ucap Wakana sembari mencium pipi Shin. Benar-benar menjijikan menurut Sakuraba.

"Ehm, baiklah... Aku akan membeli beberapa minuman di bawah... Kalian nikmatilah waktu berdua dulu..." akhirnya Sakuraba memutuskan.

'Brak...'

Sedikit membanting pintu apartemen Shin, Sakuraba berjalan menjauh dan mencari _Soft Drink Vending Machine_.

Setelah menemukannya dan membeli tiga botol minuman, ia segera kembali karena tidak mau membuat Shin khawatir. Wait! Shin khawatir padanya? Untuk apa? Dia kan sudah punya Wakana...

Sakuraba menghela nafas memikirkannya.

'Tok...tok...'

"Aku masuk..." ucap Sakuraba masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dan saat mendongakkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Wakana mencium bibir Shin cukup lama. Sakuraba reflek menjatuhkan minumannya dan tanpa disadarinya, matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tasnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu! Aku pulang saja..." ucap Sakuraba sembari berbalik dan menggebrak pintu. Sudah cukup, ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika disuruh berhadapan dengan Wakana atau pun Shin lagi.

Sedang Shin, dengan tidak berperasaan ia mendorong Wakana keras sampai gadis itu jatuh membentur lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah menyukai atau bahkan mencintai orang egois dan bodoh seperti kau! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada!Aku membencimu yang seolah kau tahu segalanya! Yang kucintai selama ini adalah Sakuraba! Shit!" bentak Shin sambil keluar menggebrak pintu untuk mengejar Sakuraba.

Sedangkan Wakana, ia sudah hampir menangis di tempatnya. Jadi selama ini Shin tidak pernah menganggapnya ada? Jadi selama ini dia hanya hantu buat Shin? Jadi... jadi selama ini yang dicintai Shin hanya... Si Pirang aneh?

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Wakana sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya... Segera ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan lari meninggalakan apartemen terkutuk itu. Ia sudah tidak tahu mana hijau mana merah sehingga saat hendak menyebrang ia langsung tertabrak tanpa peringatan... Seketika itu juga darah segar mengalir dari pelipis gadis itu...

**.**

Sedang di sisi lain, Sakuraba sudah sampai di apartemennya sendiri. Ia membanting pintu dengan kencang dan melempar tasnya ke dalam. Tak peduli akan ada barang rusak atau apapun, yang jelas sekarang ia sedang kesal.

'Tok..tok..tok...'

Mendengar ketukan pintu tadi, Sakuraba langsung mengusap air matanya dan merubah mimik wajahnya.

'Kriiiet...'

"Ya, ada ap—"

Ucapan Sakuraba berhenti begitu saja melihat Shin berdiri di depan pintu. Segera saja tanpa aba-aba, Shin memeluk Sakuraba. Sakuraba menggeliat di dalam pelukan itu dan berusaha melepaskannya.

"Shin...! Lepaskan aku... K-kalau Wakana-chan melihat ini bagaimana?" pinta Sakuraba.

"Tidak Sakuraba... Aku..."

"Enggh... Shin! Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya Sakuraba berani berteriak juga. Shin yang mendengarnya, dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak Shin... Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku, aku sudah mencuri waktumu dengan Wakana-chan... Aku terlalu egois tidak mau kau meninggalkanku barang sedetik saja..." ucap Sakuraba. "..Aku...Aku yang terlalu besar kepala mengira bahwa kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu adalah sebuah pertanda..."

"Saku—"

"Tapi, tapi salahkah kalau aku menyukaimu? Salahkah kalau aku berpikir bahwa kejadian itu bukanlah kebetulan? Salahkah aku kalau aku mengira kejadian waktu itu adalah pertanda... Pertanda bahwa kita bisa bersama? Salahkah aku...Jawab aku, Shin..." teriak Sakuraba. Ia sudah tak tahan menahan semuanya...

"Salahkah... Salahkah jika pertemuan kita waktu itu kuanggap sebuah awal dari takdir kita berdua...?" tanya Sakuraba menenang.

Shin sempat bingung untuk sesaat. Tapi ia akhirnya sadar, bahwa 'pertemuan' yang dimaksud Sakuraba adalah pertemuan mereka di ladang jagung 10 tahun yang lalu.

Shin kembali memeluk Sakuraba. Beda dengan yang tadi, sekarang tak ada perlawanan dari Sakuraba. Ia hanya tetap menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shin.

"Maaf...Maafkan aku Shin..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak salah Sakuraba. Kau tidak salah atas semuanya. Aku bukanlah pacar Wakana. Aku tidak mencintainya. Kau tidak salah jika kau egois...Kau juga tidak salah kalau menganggap pertemuan kita adalah awal takdir kita berdua, kau tidak salah... Kau...Kau tidak salah jika kau menyukaiku karena aku juga menyukaimu... Tidak, aku mencintaimu sejak melihat senyummu yang menawan itu..." terang Shin. Mata Sakuraba membulat kaget.

"Se-serius, Shin?"

"Aku serius Sakuraba... Maaf aku lambat mengerti kalau kau sakit melihat gadis itu menciumku..." pinta Shin.

Hening. Hanya isakan Sakuraba yang terdengar. Selang beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Sakuraba dapat tenang. Perlahan Shin melepaskan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Sakuraba.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Sakuraba..."

"N-nee... Shin... Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu juga, pasti sudah kumaafkan..." jawab Sakuraba sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah meski sudah 10 tahun lamanya...

"Arigatou... Sakuraba..."

Ucap Shin sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Sakuraba lembut dan hari itu mereka habiskan hanya berdua...

**END**

**A/N: **ShinSaku 4 ever! Yeah...! Saya bikin fic ini sebenernya Cuma buat pelampiasan stress, jadi maaf kalau misalkan kurang konflik atau apapun yang membuatnya kurang memuaskan.

Okay, review will make happy! So, review please?


End file.
